


Trouvaille

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon What Canon, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Evil Queen | Regina Mills and Emma Swan are Henry Mills's Parents, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Fluff without Plot, Grocery Shopping, Humor, Living Together, Mindless Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Emma drags Regina and Henry along for grocery shopping.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	Trouvaille

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE LOVE LOVE SWANQUEEEEEEEEEN. 🦢👑 Am I gonna be bitter for the rest of my life? Probably. Is that gonna stop me from writing them? Absolutely not. I hope any wandering SQ fan enjoys this fic! Any thoughts/comments are welcomed! 
> 
> _"Trouvaille" (noun): a lucky find._

*

06\. Shopping (For Needs)

Emma couldn't find any tubs of sour cream while roaming the aisles of the Dark Star Pharmacy.

(She promised Mary Margaret to grab her medicated eye drops. Something about needing a steroid for Baby Neal's infection.)

The ice-cold air conditioning gusts into Emma's face. "It's fine! We needed to head to the supermarket!" she says encouragingly, peering around to Regina narrowing her eyes. "I don't have the ground beef or shredded cheese for tacos anyway."

It's not her fault that Storybrooke has _one place_ in town to get groceries. That's on Regina.

Regina mumbles something Emma can't hear, wiping down her cart with a disposable antibacterial cloth offered.

Under the bright fluorescent lighting, Regina still manages to look like a _goddess_. Black suede gloves. Her sharp, black heels. An open-collared blouse made of mauve silk. Her perfectly dark red lipstick that Emma desperately wants smeared all on her and Regina.

Henry appears out of nowhere, clutching the metal siding. He beams.

"Wait! Are we having tacos for dinner?"

Emma smiles, messing his hair playfully and hearing him laugh. "You bet your rear, kid."

Regina's mouth flattens.

"I thought I was making chicken tikka masala," she points out, almost indignantly.

Emma shrugs.

Henry makes an _'ew!'_ face, sticking out his tongue but stopping and straightening up when Regina gazes at him in wry amusement. His face schools itself into a familiar and composed look Emma has seen on Regina before. He really was raised by Regina.

"Oh look! They got a sale on that Greek yogurt you like, Regina," Emma proclaims, scanning through coupon leaflet.

"Emma, we are only here for what you _need_ —"

"Free samples!" Emma and Henry crow at the same time, their eyes gleaming.

They run for the trolley, startling the nearby employee and stealing one each of the chocolate dipped pretzel samplers.

"It's Grace!" Henry shouts. "I'll be right back, Moms!"

"Henry, don't—" Emma winces as Henry's scarlet-and-grey scarf flies around the corner. _"_ _—aaaand he's gone—"_

"Then go find him," Regina says, her upper lip curling.

Emma throws out her hands at her sides.

"What am I?" she retorts. "His _muuummmhh_ —"

Emma cuts herself off, hanging her head and sighing as if defeated. She can practically imagine the look on Regina's face.

"—yeah, I'll be right back," she mumbles.

It takes several more aisles, but Emma sees Henry talking in pure excitement with Grace. Jefferson's kid. "Well?" Regina asks with mild impatience when Emma returns to the cart. It's already full of corn tortilla (soft and hard shell) and lettuce and tomatoes.

"He'll be here in a minute," she reassures Regina.

Emma's hand waves an item.

"I found Captain Crunch."

Regina tuts. "Absolutely not. I will not allow the consumption of sugary cereal in this household—"

"Moms!" Henry rushes to their side. "Mom, can we get this? Please?" he asks Regina, holding out his own red box of Captain Crunch. Emma pretends to cough, hiding her smirk, when Regina melts under Henry's boyish pout. "It's _my favorite_!"

"Hm. Well, you'll be brushing your teeth afterwards, Henry," Regina says, gently touching Henry's chin with her fingertips. "Got it?"

"Got it," he agrees.

Henry locks his arms around Regina's middle, smiling widely at Emma who offers a smile down on him.

Now for the sour cream.

*


End file.
